Constellations of Time
by akiyamarumi
Summary: In attempt to stitch broken bonds, Jude Heartfilia creates a guild dedicated for Lucy named "Sabertooth". Jude asks her to join the guild. Lucy decides to give an answer after S-Class Promotion Exams but only to realize that she and her guild mates has disappeared together in Tenroujima. [Lucy X Various]
1. Chapter 1

**Constellations of Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** In attempt to stitch broken bonds, Jude Heartfilia creates a guild dedicated for Lucy named "Sabertooth". Jude asks her to join the guild. Lucy decides to give an answer after S-Class Promotion Exams but only to realize that she and her guild mates has disappeared together in Tenroujima. [Lucy X Various]

 **A/N:** I posted (and deleted) a horrible version of this story once. It was entitled "Team Lucy". It had poor grammar, plot holes, and a lot of poorly constructed ideas. So, I am starting from scratch again. Please Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a week before the S-Class Promotion Exams, and the guild was a mess. Guild members were swarming all over the request board, some fighting their way to get a job, and some passed out on the floor due to exhaustion. With all the commotion that is happening in the guild, we can find Fairy Tail's beloved celestial mage sitting at the counter watching Mira approve some of the guild mates' requests. Sighing at the sight, she stood up and bid farewell to everyone.

Walking on the stone pathed road, she smiled at the thought of the S-Class Exams. It was her first time experiencing an event like this, and she was definitely looking forward to it. Getting lost in her thoughts, she hummed happily, walking towards her apartment. As she was getting near her home, she saw a familiar figure standing in front of her apartment. She stopped for a moment, and immediately, their eyes met. Lucy's face was shocked at the sight of _that man_.

"What are you doing here Father?" Lucy questioned trying to hold back her tears. It was heartbreaking enough that her father asked her money a few weeks ago, and then he appears again.

 _'_ _Why must he come again? Does he need more money? Does he still even care for me? Did he regret his actions? WHY?'_ These thoughts ran through Lucy's mind as she waits for his response.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm doing good on my new guild. Before I joined, we met at the front of the guild remember? When I entered the guild, it was destroyed. I asked one of the members what happened, and it turns out a blonde celestial mage had helped them. They said that the mage took out all the dark guild mages, and left without leaving a word. But one of the members overheard the mage looking for her father at the guild." Jude said while smiling warmly.

It's true that she was reckless in accepting a job request last week. She heard that the mercenary guild that her father was working on was attacked by a dark guild She really felt guilty after knowing that he literally walked all the way to the guild for 3 days without any money on him.

Lucy looked at him. She saw that sincerity on his eyes, something that never showed after her mother's death. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, her heart suddenly exploding these emotions that she tried to hide after all these years. Within a second, Lucy was engulfed in an enormous hug. She felt like crying over again. Jude stroked her hair as she cried in her father's arms. It felt so nice, and warm. They both broke the hug, and both the father and the daughter wiped tears from their eyes.

* * *

After their embarrassing moment in front of all the neighbors, they decided to head inside Lucy's apartment and catch up. Lucy made tea, and placed it on the table in front of Jude.

"Oh did you know Lucy? I had this mercenary friend named Jiemma. Me, and him are planning on creating a guild." Jude nonchalantly said as he sipped the tea that his daughter made him.

"Oh really? I see. That's nice." Lucy said as she sipped her tea, within a couple of seconds, the words her father said synced in.

"WAIT- *cough* *cough* WHAT?!" She suddenly spat the tea she was drinking, and started coughing abruptly.

Jude just laughed heartily at the sight of her daughter. Lucy frowned, and then laughed with him. After the laughter died down, Jude then explained why he decided to create a guild.

"When me, and your mother were still dating, we would always talk about a guild where our child will happily grow up in. We actually decided on creating one after you were born, but your mother's health gradually fell and we just couldn't find time to start. After she passed away, I overworked myself and even shut people out of my life, including you, my only daughter. As our business fell, and I ran out of money, I decided to start again from scratch and build that guild of our dreams. I entered a mercenary guild, and there I met Jiemma. We became really good friends and it turns out, we each both share the same dreams; and one of those dreams is to build a guild where a family can grow together happily. So, we decided to team up." Jude said while smiling.

Lucy had trouble syncing all those information in her head, but after a while, she understood her father's situation and accepted those facts.

"Well, to be honest. With a few approvals of the council, our earnings, and a few loans here and there, the guild is now under construction." He smiled more as he said the news. Lucy hugged her father and congratulated him on his success.

"So what's the guild's name?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Me, and Jiemma actually thought of a good one! It's based from Jiemma's daughter and your name." Jude exclaimed with happiness. Lucy's eyes sparkled at the thought of it, and asked again.

"LUMIN." Jude's eyes sparkled as he said it so happily. Lucy frowned, and started nagging.

"What? That's so ugly. Change it." Lucy said with utter disappointment.

"But Lushi~ Me and Jiemma likes that idea a lot! Apparently, Jiemma's daughter also laughed at the guild name idea." Jude sulked. Lucy just patted him on the back and assured him that it's gonna be okay.

"It was either that or Sabertooth. Jiemma's daughter suggested 'Sabertooth.' What's even good with that name? It's ugly right?" Jude sulked even more.

"Then **Sabertooth** it is! I like that." Lucy said happily as Jude sulked even more than before.

* * *

Jude hugged Lucy one last time, as he headed out of her apartment. They had a fun time catching up with each other, telling each other stories and happenings, including the S-Class Exams, and other things. As Lucy was about to close the door, Jude stopped her and said, "Will you join Sabertooth after your S-Class Exams? I know you love your guild, but I also want to mend the bond I broke with you. I will also be heading to your guild tomorrow to ask permission to your master."

Shocked at the word's her father said, she smiled and said "I'll think about it. Can you wait for my answer after S-Class Exams?" Jude smiled and nodded. He then left and headed home.

* * *

The next day, Lucy knew that her father went to Fairy Tail to ask Master Makarov for his approval of letting Lucy join his guild. So, she decided to take the train, and roam around Fiore a bit to relax her mind from all the events happening around her at the moment. As she sat next to the window, she thought of things she would do while roaming Fiore. A few moments later, she fell asleep with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Lucy woke up with the sound of passengers exiting the train, this was her stop. She exited the train, and decided to first check out the site where Sabertooth was being built. It took her a decent amount of time to get to the site, but it was worth it. She was surrounded by a garden of flowers, and the guild that was being built was in front of her. Many workers were busy carrying materials, and doing their job that they haven't noticed Lucy's presence at all.

Lucy, snooping around, found blueprints of the guild. The guild design was HUGE, and very much AMAZING. She smiled as she placed the blue prints down, and proceeded walking away. As she walked down a dirt path way, she noticed a 15-year-old girl picking flowers in the garden. The girl had short dark violet hair, her hair was down, and she wore a pink frilly dress.

Lucy approached the girl and said Hi to her. The girl was blushing from surprise, and looked down at the flowers in her hand. Lucy patted the girl's head, this caused the girl to look at her with surprise. Lucy smiled and asked her name, and what was she doing in a place like this.

"M-my na-name i-is Mi-minerv-va. I.. I w-was w-waiting fo-for fa-father." Minerva said stuttering while looking down on her flowers.

"Hello Minerva-san. My name is Lucy. There's nothing to be nervous about. *slight chuckle* Is your father one of the people working on the construction? Are you a mage?" Lucy said with a smile, which calmed Minerva down.

"No Lucy-san, please call me Minerva. Father is supposed to run the guild with Uncle Jude. Yes, I am a mage. My magic revolves around the manipulation of space, which allows me to manipulate any spatial region within my sight." Minerva said while blushing.

"Oh, you are Jiemma-san's daughter? I am Jude's daughter. Min-chan, just think of me as your older sister." Lucy chuckled.

Minerva was shocked at her words. Min-chan? She started blushing at the thought. It was the first time someone called her that. And an older sister? She was happy. She smiled.

* * *

A couple of minutes have passed. Lucy and Minerva are now sitting on a bench located near the garden. They conversed and laugh about a lot of things. Minerva was very shy, but once you get to know her, she has a bubbly personality. Lucy eyed Minerva for a few seconds, and the celestial was now intrigued by her hair. She wanted to style it like a sister would do. Minerva later then agreed to Lucy's offer to style her hair. Lucy was delighted at her response and started styling Minerva's hair.

"And... Done!" Lucy blurted as she finished styling Minerva's hair. She made Minerva turn around and Lucy was rather impressed by her work. She started complementing how adorable Minerva looked. Lucy handed out a mirror to the blushing Minerva, and smiled at her. Minerva looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw that Lucy made a bun at each side. She laughed, she liked the hairstyle. And thus the Dango Hairstyle was born!

After moments of laughing and conversing, Lucy waved goodbye at Minerva and headed for another destination. "Maybe joining Sabertooth isn't bad at all?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Fairy Tail,_

"I understand Master Jude. Lucy was like a daughter to me, I understand your feelings completely. I'll let Lucy know of my decision when she arrives." Makarov said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Master Makarov." Jude smiled as he held Makarov's hand.

* * *

 _Back to Lucy,_

Lucy was now eyeing for a cake shop, when she heard sounds from somewhere. As she traced the sound, she ended up in a small alleyway away from the busy streets. She walked further and further until she stopped. She saw 5 figures, 4 of the figures were beating up a blond 12 year old boy. The boy was crying and clutching onto a red exceed, as he took a beating from the four figures.

Lucy was furious at the sight, her face darkened, she didn't want to see this. She took out her whip and swatted it to the ground, which caused all the figures to turn their heads to her. The four figures smirked at the sight of Lucy, and headed towards her. The crying boy clutching the red exceed screamed, "Onee-san! Please get away from them!"

Lucy looked at the boy and smiled. The boy was taken back at her actions, and tried his best to stand up to help but failed miserably. Within a second, a pink-haired girl wearing a maid uniform appeared before the boy. The maid then suddenly carried him and his exceed, before the boy can even blink, he was now behind the celestial mage.

"Virgo. Guard him. Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus." Lucy shouted, earning a 'Yes Hime-sama' from Virgo. Within a second, a flash of light appeared and out comes Taurus. He swung his axe once, and all four figures were knocked out. Before Taurus could even make any remark, he was sent back together with Virgo to the Spirit World by the celestial mage. The blond boy was awestruck with the celestial mage. He never imagined that she could take out four guys at once. He wanted to be like her, someone as strong as her.

Lucy then approached the boy, and asked if he was alright.

"I'm okay. Thank you onee-san." The boy blushed as he answered. The celestial mage patted his head, and replied, "No problem. My name is Lucy. And you are?"

"Sting Eucliffe. And this is Lector." The boy said blushing even more due to the celestial mage's action.

"Well, nice to meet you Sting and Lector. Let's head out, so I can treat your wounds." Lucy said as she squatted her back facing Sting. Sting was confused by her actions, and stared at the mage. "Well? Hop on. You don't even have the strength to walk." Lucy chuckled. Sting accepted her offer and they both headed out in town.

* * *

As Lucy was giving Sting and Lector a piggy-back ride, a pink creature had bumped into her. Lucy gently squatted down, still carrying Sting, and looked at the creature. It was another exceed! A green exceed wearing a pink frog costume. The exceed had tears in her eyes, and the celestial mage apologized to the exceed.

"No. No. It's not fairy-san's fault. Fairy-san! Please help Fro. Fro's partner has been captured by a dark guild." The exceed said pleadingly at Lucy. Fro, as the exceed said his name was, was really desperate in saving his partner.

Lucy not knowing the details blindly followed Fro, still carrying Sting behind her back. They arrived into a forest, and Sting sensed enemies. "Lucy-nee. Are you sure about this? What if this is a trap? How can you save someone you don't know?" Sting said with worry in his eyes.

"You must be joking right? I just saved you, and you lecture me about saving someone I don't know." Lucy joked to Sting. The dragon slayer blushed at her remark, and this didn't go unnoticed by Lector. The red exceed chuckled at the sight of a blushing Sting, earning him a 'Shut Up' from the boy.

* * *

Inside the guild, you can find mages that are busy torturing a 12 year old boy who was desperately fighting back for his life. "If you just let us take that lacrima of yours, then you shouldn't have ended up in this situation. Look, we set your cat free. You should cooperate with us." An old guy in his 60s said as he kicked the boy again. The boy was hit in the stomach and was now coughing up blood. As the old man was about to land another hit on the poor boy, a large explosion occurred.

*BAM*

The celestial mage unconsciously broke the door in her hurry to save the exceed's partner. She set down the boy and exceed she was carrying, and pulled out her keys. Without a second of hesitation, a flash of light appeared and another person appeared. It was the exact same person, but wearing only a bath towel. This incident caused a few nosebleeds throughout the dark guild.

"GEMINI!" Lucy complained at the sight of Gemini. She looked for Fro only to find that the exceed was now with his beaten up partner. She sighed in relief, but was pissed at the sight. Before she proceeded to attack, she glanced back at Sting to see if he's safe. Well, he was having a nosebleed.

"I don't have time for this!" A member of the dark guild exclaimed. He ran towards Lucy with a knife in his hand, but he was immediately avoided by Lucy. Lucy had an annoyed face at the moment, why on Edolas do they have to hurt a kid? Without hesitation, she took Gemini's hand and started casting a spell.

 _"_ _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
Oh Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect become complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
_ **Urano Metria!** "

As both Lucy and her spirit chanted those words, beams of light started gushing out and attacked the whole guild. Within a second, all dark mages were wiped out. Sting, Lector, Fro and his partner were all uninjured but unconscious from the spell.

The celestial mage ordered the 'now clothed Gemini' to carry the unconscious Sting and Lector, while she carries the other two unconscious Fro and partner back.

* * *

As they exited the now destroyed dark guild, they proceeded their way throughout the forest. The first thing Lucy noticed as they got out of the forest was the sky. The sun was already setting, Lucy and Gemini quickly boarded the train with the four unconscious 'acquaintance' to go back to her apartment.

"Guess that Fairy Tail has to wait." Lucy whispered as she glanced at the two sleeping boys in front of her.

* * *

With the help of Gemini, the celestial mage finally arrived at the apartment. As she opened the door to her apartment, the scent of vanilla dominated her whole apartment. Covered with blood, sweat and dirt, the mage finally arrived at her home. She smiled happily as she placed the four beaten up guests at the sofa. She thanked her spirit and sent it back to their realm.

The celestial mage immediately went straight to the bathroom. Lucy started filling up the tub with water and sighed. She was tired, she looked at herself in the mirror and was very much intrigued by her appearance. She had bruises, dirt and blood all over her body. No wonder the townspeople gave them looks. She smiled at her reflection and started to strip. She had now finished filling up the tub, and is now submerged in it.

'Such a tiring day. I only wanted a stroll in Fiore, but look at what it got me. Haha. That's okay. I met such nice people, Min-chan, Sting, Lector, Fro and his partner. Still don't know his name though. I have to contact their parents immediately after this bath, they must be worried sick.' Lucy smiled at her thoughts.

* * *

After a decent amount of time of cleaning herself up, Lucy dried herself and put on her clothes. She exited the bathroom, and headed towards the living room. The celestial mage glanced over the four sleeping figures and chuckled lightly. They sure had a rough day. She then proceeded to the kitchen and started making dinner for all 5 of them.

As she was cooking dinner, the smell filled up the whole room, which 'caused for all four guests to wake up. All four of them jolted out of the sofa, and stared at each other. Rogue was on his guard, while Sting, and Lector stared at him. Fro then jumped between them, and explained that Sting was an ally together with a person called 'Fairy-san'. Both teams calmed down, but only to realize that they were not at the dark guild anymore. This caused all four to be alarmed again. Who wouldn't be alarmed at waking up at an unfamiliar place.

Lucy heard noise in the living room, she knew that they were awake now. She stopped what she was doing and headed to where the 'guests' are. She chuckled at the sight of them being on guard. They were such adorable kids.

"Guess you guys are awake now." Lucy said with a smile.

"Fairy-san!/Lucy-nee!/Lushi!" Shouted Fro, Sting, and Lector together. The black-haired boy was confused for a second, but soon realized that she was the person who attacked the dark guild. Fro took a step forward and introduced his partner to Lucy.

"Fairy-san! This is Fro's partner, Rogue. Rogue-kun, this is Fairy-san!" Fro said with a huge smile. Rogue took a step forward and bowed to the celestial mage.

"Thank you for saving me and my partner Frosch." He said while still bowing. Lucy laughed slightly which made the black haired boy look up to the blonde celestial mage. She was shining in his eyes, she had the most angelic smile, and a super kind heart.

"Lucy-nee! I also want to thank you again for also saving me and Lector." Sting said with sparkles in his eyes. He was obviously adored at the celestial mage, she was like his hero.

With those remarks, Lucy laughed even more, which cause both boys and exceeds to look at each other. As Lucy's laughter died down, it was replaced by a warm gentle smile. She patted both of their heads and said "I'm glad I could help. Firstly, go wash up in the bathroom. Just put your dirty clothes in the clothes washer for it to be washed, and we'll wait for them to dry. Luckily, my friend Gray, left a lot of his spare clothing here due to umm… reasons. *Lucy sweatdrops at the thought of Gray always stripping at her home*. They may be a little big for you, but it'll do. After that, we'll eat dinner. Okay?"

The boys together with the exceed, nodded silently and proceeded to the bathroom. One thing's for sure and all of them were thinking that Lucy is definitely an angel.

* * *

After the boys and the exceeds had washed up, and wore the clothing that was given to them, they proceeded to where Lucy was. As they get nearer and nearer, the smell of food becomes stronger and stronger, which caused their stomachs to growl in hunger even more.

They reached the room and found a sleeping Lucy resting her head on the table. The food was already prepared and Lucy's smiling face can be seen as she was silently sleeping. Oblivious of their feelings (of hunger), the boys blushed at the sight of her, and silently stared at her more. Within a second, a huge growl from all four of them was produced causing Lucy to wake up. She wiped her watery eyes, and blushed at what happened. She fell asleep while waiting for them. Brushing that thought and blush away, she made them sit with her and all of them ate.

"I need to contact your parents. They must be worried sick about you guys." Lucy blabbered as she ate another spoonful of her cooking. The boys continued eating ignoring the pain on their chest.

"Don't have one." Sting said calmly.  
"Me neither." Rogue added.  
"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch added happily.

Lucy could feel the tension in the air, and apologized for her actions. She felt really bad, she only wanted to help them because their parents might get worried, but she ended up making them feel bad. The boys weren't offended at all and try to cheer up Lucy's good intentions.

As the tension died down, they conversed a lot of things. Lucy learned that they were both coincidentally Dragon Slayers and lost both their dragons at the exact date just like Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy.

After conversing, eating and cleaning up, Lucy and the four were now getting ready to sleep. The bed was big enough for all, she sweatdrops at the time when Erza, Natsu and Gray all slept in her apartment (Phantom Lord Arc) and they managed to fit themselves in one bed. As Lucy closed the lights and the four lay in bed, she asked, "Where do you guys live?"

Silence and darkness filled the room as Lucy awaits for their answer.

"Here and there." All four whispered. Lucy heard them, she proceeded to the bed and lay between Sting and Rogue. She hugged them gently and asked, "Want to stay here with me?" Lucy could feel them hug her back, she could feel them crying. They have it really hard. Sting and Rogue were happy. No one had treated them like that ever since their dragons disappeared, they were either usually targeted or pushed away. Lucy was the first person to extend her arms to them.

Lucy smiled as the two boys and exceeds have fallen asleep in her arms. She was definitely gonna take care of these four and treat them as family. With those thoughts, she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up with no one with her on bed. She walked up to the kitchen and saw Sting and Rogue together with the exceeds, setting up breakfast. She smiled, and happily ate breakfast with them.

"We're planning on joining a guild Lucy-nee." Rogue said as he happily ate his breakfast.  
"Yeah! We don't want you to pay all of the things we eat with your money." Sting added as he chomped another piece of egg from his plate.

Lucy nodded and asked them what guild they wanted to join. All four smiled happily and said, "Sabertooth of course!"

"Lucy-nee did mention that it was her father's guild." Rogue started  
"Yeah! We'll just wait for it to be finished, and then we'll join." Sting added.

Lucy smiled and continued eating with them.

* * *

Lucy left her apartment a couple of hours ago and was at the guild at the moment. All four of them decided to stay home and rest for the day. There magic hasn't fully recovered yet, and they didn't want to burden Lucy from spending her day at her guild.

The celestial mage sighed as everyone was still busy doing jobs. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders which made her shriek from surprise. She turned around and saw that Natsu and Gray were the owners of hand, which made her sigh in relief. She smiled at the two idiots and wished them good luck as they proceeded to the request board once again.

She proceeded to the counter where Mira was when Master Makarov suddenly appeared causing everyone to stop what they were doing. He announced the S-Class Participants, which the contestants received lots of congratulations from guild members. He paused for a moment, his expression changed and he started speaking again.

"Also, I have very sad news for us all. As you brats must know, our beloved celestial mage's father has asked me something important. It turns out, that he started a guild that was dedicated for Lucy. He wanted to ask permission if I can let Lucy join that guild… *sigh* It saddens me to say this, but I decided to let her go-" Makarov was cut off with the guilds gasps and comments about the news.

"But Lucy is family." Gray muttered  
"C'mon gramps!" Natsu whined  
"Juvia's love rival is not love rival anymore?" Juvia's eyes sparkled in happiness but was also sad at the thought of a comrade leaving.  
"Lu-chan~*sniffles*" Levy was already crying with Wendy

And other members were disappointed with the news.

"Brats. Lucy is family. Who says that she'll be gone forever? We all know that bonds are important. And Lucy and her father's bond is something irreplaceable. I did approve of this, but the decision will always be upon Lucy herself." Makarov finished.

Lucy and the guild understood everything. The celestial mage smiled at them, and tension died down. A few glances were shared and everyone started laughing for no reason. What were they even thinking? Lucy definitely is family no matter where on earth she is. Within seconds, a party was already happening.

* * *

It was now the day before the exams. Lucy, Sting, Lector, Rogue and Frosch decided to head out to the construction site of their future guild. As they were nearing the site, Sting and Rogue already rushed to the place with their exceeds following from behind.

Lucy looked through the area and saw a blond 12 year old boy eyeing Sting and Rogue. The boy obviously wanted to play but was too shy to do so. The celestial mage then approached the little boy and greeted him. The boy was surely surprised but politely greeted the blonde lady who had greeted him.

"My name is Lucy, I'm a celestial mage. What's your name? Are you a mage too?" She asked gently trying not to scare the boy.

"My name is Rufus, I use Memory-Make, it allows me to memorize other forms of Magic." Rufus stated. Lucy smiled at his actions. She could tell that he was very uncomfortable speaking to her, and tends to look down on the ground as to hide his face.

"Why do you hide your face from me? *pout* A cute boy like you shouldn't be hiding his face from anyone. Even a masked stranger can hide his face, but not his feelings." Lucy said randomly as she took Rufus' hands and pulled him to where Sting and Rogue where playing. Rufus was very much surprised by her actions and remark, he thought that if he hid his face from the world, then everything would be solved. A simple remark from her already made a big impact in Rufus' life.

'Maybe change isn't bad after all.' Rufus thought as he was introduced to Sting, Rogue and the exceeds. They later found Minerva, and was introduced as well.

* * *

It was time for goodbyes and they bid Lucy, Sting, Rogue and the exceeds farewell. They headed home and helped Lucy pack for her things for the Exams.

* * *

"Good luck Lucy-nee!" All four yelled as Lucy exited her apartment. She glanced at the four and waved at them, "See you in a week!"

And with that, the S-Class Promotion Trials began on Tenroujima.

* * *

Three weeks have passed and news about Tenroujima had spread throughout Fiore. They couldn't believe it! The island, together with all the members are missing! This has to be a lie!

* * *

'SHE HAS TO BE ALIVE!' These were the only thoughts that ran through Sting, Rogue and the exceeds minds. Fro was crying and yelling 'Fairy-san!' all day, Frosch was engulfed in a hug by a crying Rogue.

"Don't worry. Lucy-nee is alive. She's strong." Rogue said as his furry friend cried in his arms. Rogue and Sting were shattered completely! They were the most affected when the news reached their ears. Lucy made everything possible, she was the person who opened up their heart to lots of things, she opened up new bonds for them, yet she suddenly disappears like their dragons!

"No matter how long it'll take, we'll wait for you Lucy-nee." Sting said as tears ran down all of their faces.

* * *

"Jude. It'll be fine. Trust in Lucy." Jiemma said with tears in his eyes as he try to calm Jude. Jude was a mess, his house was a mess, everything was a mess! After calming Jude down, he bid his farewells and exited the Heartfilia's house.

"We'll be the strongest guild in Fiore. That way nothing like this will ever happen again." Jiemma whispered as he went home.

If they only had power, they could have prevented it from happening…

* * *

"LUCY-NEE!" Minerva screamed as objects started flying everywhere. After their first meeting, Minerva had kept her hair the way Lucy styled it. She was a sister to her, she was the first friend she had. People would always push her away due to her powers, but yet she accepted her with all her heart.

"Please come back…" Minerva whispered. She sat there, crying her heart out with broken objects scattered around her.

After that incident, Minerva had shown less emotions. Her personality drastically changed due to the fact that her only friend had disappeared from this world.

* * *

Rufus was on his way home when he suddenly sees a mask lying on the ground. He smiled at the thought of the celestial mage's remark, "Even a masked stranger can hide his face, but not his feelings." he whispered.

"Did you hear? All Fairy Tail mages that went to Tenroujima disappeared!" A guy chatted with his friend. This definitely reached Rufus' ears. He stood there shocked at the news he heard.

"Lucy-nee was …" Rufus couldn't even finish his sentence as tears had already streamed down his face. The Lucy-nee she adored had disappeared, the one who opened up his perspective, and the one who made him smile. This can't be happening.

He looked at the ground and picked up the mask. Covering his face and emotions from view.

"You were right Lucy-nee. I can't hide my feelings." He whispered as he strolled away crying behind the mask.

* * *

7 years has passed, and still no sign of them…

* * *

-Chapter 1 Fin-

* * *

 **A/N:** Nyaaaa~! It was (kinda) super long, but Chapter 1(s) are supposed to be long anyways! (But not this long!) Hahaha! You don't have to worry about misinformation, I did my research about the characters data (like age before and after the time skip, magic, and others). Although I did add a few bits here and there, like how Minerva's dango hairstyle was born, why her character changed to the one we know (the heartless character in the manga/anime), why Jiemma became obsessed with becoming the strongest guild in Fiore, or the reason why Rufus wears a mask, and others. Yes, also, Sting and Rogue are partners in the manga/anime, but they actually had different childhoods. That's the reason why they met separately in this story. Please do leave a review, tell me your favorite part of this story, what shipping, or a review. It'll keep me motivated in writing. Thanks for reading, and please look forward to the next chapter. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. The white fluffy clouds drifted throughout the sky, while different sea creatures happily swam in the ocean. A small ship can be seen roaming around the sea seemingly searching for something.

"We have to find them." A now older looking Bisca said to Alzack.  
"Yeah." Alzack sadly replied.

'7 years ago was too painful, it still is.' Alzack smiled bitterly at the thought. Today was the exact day the Tenroujima Island together with other Fairy Tail members suddenly disappeared. It was shocking, and heartbreaking for everyone. All Fiore lost hope, but the remaining Fairy Tail mages (and some other guilds) didn't stop believing in them.

As the ship continued on sailing, Bisca and Alzack kept alert for any sign of Fairy Tail mages.

"LOOK!" Bisca shouted as she pointed to a ghost figure standing on water. The figure ran as the ship followed close behind.

As the ship kept following the figure, an island suddenly sprouted out of nowhere. It wasn't just and island, it was Tenroujima!

* * *

Alzack and Bisca finally arrive at Tenroujima and are now searching for everyone! As everyone was gathered, the ghost introduced herself as Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's First Guild Master. She explained everything; why the members never aged, why they were frozen in time, and so on.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail,_

"I'll promise to pay the money back next month." Macao shouted.

"You said that last month. Our boss isn't going to like this." An ugly mage yelled angrily as he took Macao by his clothes' collar. As Macao was about to be hit, a foot had suddenly kicked the ugly mage's face and was sent flying to the other side of the guild.

Everyone looked at the door and was shocked.

"We're home!" Natsu shouted as he goofily grinned at them.

"EVERYONE'S BACK." The mages who were left behind after all these years, started crying and cheering. They finally came back! Believing in them was truly the right thing they did! Everyone was happy again!

* * *

The whole guild started celebrating for the 7 years they missed. As everyone smiled and cheered, Makarov stood at the now run-down stage and got everyone's attention.

"As you all might've guessed, it's Lucy's last day today in Fairy Tail." Makarov said as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "Master we know. We already accepted it." Erza said calmly. Everyone happily agreed.

"Ehem. Lucy dear, whenever a mage wishes to leave Fairy Tail, they are expected to follow three rules." Makarov started.

"Number 1! You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live." Natsu continued and smiled at Lucy.

"Number 2! You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain." Gray said as he ruffled Lucy's hair.

Memories of them and Lucy suddenly appeared in everyone's mind as they try to keep their smiles on.

"And number 3! Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Makarov finished.

Everyone's smile suddenly died down when they heard the last rule. They knew that this façade wasn't going to last, they were really going to miss their celestial spirit mage.

"*Sniffle* Thank you. *Sob*" Lucy said as tears uncontrollably fell down her cheeks. With that said everyone also started crying and hugging the celestial mage.

A few sobs later, everyone continued celebrating for Lucy and for the return of the Fairy Tail members.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Magnolia,_

Minerva, Rogue, Sting, Rufus, Yukino, Orga and the exceeds just finished one of their missions from Sabertooth, and are now heading their way to Lucy's apartment.

"I just don't understand you guys. Why do you always have to buy a bouquet every year on this day?" Orga groaned as he walked beside Yukino.

"Orga. They already told us didn't they! Lucy-sama is very precious to them, also to me. I also admired her when I was young. I had read about her when she got featured in a magazine. She cared deeply for her spirits, and I always dreamed to be like her. After I heard she disappeared, I was deeply heartbroken. I promised to follow her footsteps even more." Yukino said with admiration and sadness in her eyes. Orga grunted in response as he continued walking.

Rufus, Minerva, Sting, Rogue, and the exceeds sulked when they heard Lucy's name. They looked down at the ground as they headed to the apartment.

* * *

 _Lucy's Apartment,_

Minerva was trying her best to keep her poker-face look as she placed the bouquet of roses in front of Lucy's picture. She stood their silently between the crying Yukino, and Orga, who apparently was easily moved by Lucy's beautifully tragic story.

Rufus had taken off his mask to show his respects to the celestial mage. Clenching his mask in his hands as tears fell down his cheeks.

Sting and Rogue, were silent. They held their crying exceeds as silence filled the entire apartment.

'Please come back.' Thoughts that echoed through everyone's mind.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail,_

A lot of mages had passed out due to celebrating too much, some were busy eating their hearts out, while some talked about what had happened in the past 7 years.

Lucy was sitting with Team Natsu. Gray was sitting beside her, Erza was across eating cake, and Natsu was asleep beside Erza. The celestial mage's eyes were feeling heavy, she was definitely exhausted with all things happening.

'I guess a quick nap wouldn't hurt.' Lucy thought to herself as she closed her eyes slowly. As Lucy fell asleep, her body had unconsciously leaned towards Gray's body, making her head rest on the ice mage's shoulder. Gray was surprised by the actions as a blush suddenly appeared on his face.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared and another Gray emerged. Juvia who was about to murder Lucy suddenly collapsed with hearts on her eyes at the sight of another Gray-sama.

"Gray's opinion on Lucy… Newcomer to the guild…" the twin Gray started as other members looked at both Gray(s) cofused.

" Possesses some skill… More naive than she appears to be..." The twin Gray continued.

The real Gray, who had the celestial mage's head on his shoulder, was processing the events that was happening right now. He was so confused. He felt like he had heard this story from before.

"A Celestial Spirit Mage…" The copied Gray continued as members were now closely listening to the copy-cat ice mage.

And then it clicked. The real Gray realized what was happening, he heard this story from Lucy herself after the Oracion Seis mission. Where Gemini transformed into him as bait to lure members out.

"Wait! Don't finish that-" The real Gray shouted at the fake Gray but was cut when Gemini continued.

"Pretty damn cute." The guild went silent. They were looking back and forth at two Gray(s). The fake Gray was smirking evilly while the real Gray was blushing furiously.

"Why you! Ice-Make: Ice Geyser." Gray said as his left hand supports the sleeping Lucy and his right hand freeze the ground trying to impale the smirking Gemini. Gemini smiled to the guild members one more time and returned to the spirit world unharmed.

Erza snickered, as everyone was still silent. They did not expect Gray to like the celestial mage at all. They were slightly relieved that Juvia was unconscious at the moment, or else it could've been pretty ugly.

"Ara ara… Gray and Lucy huh…" Mira said with hearts her eyes. Gray's face blushed even more as he was receiving looks from everyone in the guild.

The guild suddenly went wild and became really noisy, they started teasing Gray with "You liiiikeee heeeer~" remarks. All the commotion woke up the celestial mage, she jolted away from Gray's grasp and innocently asked, "What'd I miss?"

"Ohh. Nothing.~" The guild chorused leaving Lucy clueless.

"Lu-chan, I think Gray has a fever." Levy innocently cooed at Lucy. Oblivious to what happened, she turned to Gray and looked at him. He was indeed red, he does look like he has a fever. Lucy placed her hand on his forehead, her face inches away from Gray's face. The ice mage's blush became redder, earning snickers from other members which Lucy didn't notice at all. Gray was so embarrassed that he jolted away from Lucy falling off the chair they were sitting in.

"I'm okay Luce!" He said as he stood up with a super red face.

Lucy, still oblivious at the laughing members, just let him be and stood up. She said goodbye to the other members and headed home.

As Lucy exited the guild, members started laughing their hearts out at the scene.

"Gray, *hic* why *hic* didn't you *hic* walk her home?" Cana teased.

"Shut up drunkard!" Gray angrily yelled as he stomped out the guild.

* * *

"Ne ne.. Isn't this fun Gajeel? Now we can tease Gray about Lucy." Levy snickered as she told Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer stood up with a pissed off look and muttered 'No it isn't' and walked out the guild.

"What's up with him?" Levy mumbled and continued reading.

"Ara ara… Looks like we have another one." Mira smiled as she gave another cake to Erza.

"Indeed this is very intriguing." Titania agreed as she watched the Iron Dragon Slayer walk out the guild.

* * *

 _Lucy's Apartment,_

"Minerva! Yukino! Hurry up! We're hungry." Sting complained while lifelessly laying on the couch.

*BANG*

A plate was sent flying to where Sting was laying on. The boys were frozen by Minerva's sudden action that they decided to just shut up. Never ever anger Minerva. Rogue, cleaned up the broken pieces of glass as the unharmed Light Dragon Slayer groaned on the couch, hunger was really getting on Sting's nerves.

"You know, you should really stop doing that." Rogue said as he appeared in the kitchen, throwing the broken pieces of glass in the garbage.

"Can't blame me because today's a special day." Minerva bitterly replied as she placed the food in the table.

Yukino and Rogue just stayed silent. Everyone really loved the celestial mage. After all, how can you not?

A few minutes later… "Itadakimasu!" The Sabertooth mages said as they happily munched their food. Sting was gobbling up as many as he can, while the others sweatdropped at his actions. Atleast he was happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and closed it. She was so happy she was home! She definitely missed this for 7 years. She headed straight to her bedroom, not noticing people in the kitchen, and flopped on her bed.

* * *

 _Kitchen,_

"Did you hear something?" Rogue asked as he heard a click. They paused and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Nevermind. Must be my imagination."

* * *

 _Lucy's room,_

"I feel like I'm missing something… or is it someone..?" Lucy pondered as she snuggled on her bed.

'IT WAS MY RENT!' Lucy screamed in her thoughts as she jolted up from her bed. She looked around her room hysterically hoping that there would be some kind of jewel or money she could use, when her eyes suddenly landed on a picture frame beside her bed.

Lucy picked up the picture frame. As she looked at the photo, her hands shaked and her eyes widened from shock. Tears fell from her eyes. "Sting... Rogue…" were the only words that came out of her mouth, the picture frame fell from her hands as she suddenly fell on her knees.

*CRASH*

* * *

 _Kitchen,_

*CRASH*

"AN INTRUDER?!" Minerva stood up with everyone else alarmed. Out of all the days, they had to choose this one!

"It came from Lucy-nee's room!" Rufus said with a deadly aura surrounding him. This was a very special day for them and someone had the nerve to break in the apartment. But no, this wasn't just a NORMAL apartment, this was LUCY-NEE'S apartment! UNACCEPTABLE!

They headed immediately at the source of crash, they were definitely not going to let the intruder off the hook on this SPECIAL DAY.

* * *

Everyone barged in the room and had ready their fighting stance, only to be greeted by a crying Lucy on her knees with a broken picture frame on the floor.

The crying celestial mage looked up at them, and smiled as tears still fell down her cheeks. "I'm back guys." She said.

"Lucy-nee!/Lucy-sama!/Fairy-san!/Lushi!" Everyone shouted in surprise and happiness. Minerva looked at Lucy. She was silent.

"Min-chan…" Lucy softly said still crying.

"FINALLY! YOU CAME BACK. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! I- I- I MISSED YOU LUCY-NEE!" Minerva shouted and started crying, she lunged herself to Lucy hugging her tightly for so long.

"We never stopped believing in you." The crying Rufus said as he joined Minerva in hugging Lucy.

"Never ever leave us again." Sting cried as he hugged Lucy.

"Ruuushii!/Fairy-shaaan!" Lector and Frosch cried.

"Please promise us that you'll stay with us." Rogue also sobbed as he and the exceeds joined the hug.

"I promise." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

Orga and Yukino, who were crying the hardest was so moved by the scene. "WAAAHH~! LUSHI-SAMA. THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL." Yukino wailed as she cried with Orga in front of the hugging mages.

"That *sob* is so beautiful! *sob* We *sob* want a hug too! *sob* Huhuhu!" Orga cried hysterically as he pulled Yukino towards Lucy and they both joined the group hug.

* * *

-Chapter 2 Fin-

* * *

 **Omake:**

"That *sob* is so beautiful! *sob* We *sob* want a hug too! *sob* Huhuhu!" Orga cried hysterically as he pulled Yukino towards Lucy and they both joined the group hug.

Orga's action caused' everyone to be knocked out of the hug. He ended up hugging Lucy all by himself.

"Umm. Mister? Why are you hugging me?" Lucy awkwardly said as she received a bone-crushing hug from Orga.

*BAM*

Minerva together with everyone whacked Orga in the head.

Orga laid unconscious on the floor as the others engulf Lucy into another hug.

* * *

-Omake Fin-

* * *

 **A/N:** I'll be doing Omake(s) in every chapter! Do tell me what you think of this chapter. What pairings would you like to see in the future? A review would also be nice as it shows support to the author and story. See you in the next chapter.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

The celestial spirit mage had a smiled plastered in her face as she quietly slept in her warm comfy bed. She shifted her position and snuggled herself to the person beside her. WAIT WHAT? At the sudden realization, Lucy's eyes opened immediately. Is it Natsu? Gray? She panicked at her own thoughts and fell off bed. Rather than landing on the cold hard ground, she landed on something soft.

"Lucy-nee. What are you doing?" Minerva lazily sat up from Lucy's bed and wiped her eyes. The commotion had apparently waked everyone up. The dango-haired mage lazily shifted her gaze to where Lucy was and froze. She did not like she was seeing right now.

Lucy was lying on top of Sting and Rufus. Sting had his face buried in the celestial mage's breast while Rufus had accidentally groped Lucy's butt in attempt to catch the blonde from her fall. Minerva's blood boiled from the sight, her face was turning red from anger.

Minerva stood up and picked up Lucy and placed her gently on bed. She smiled sweetly at the celestial mage and turned to look at the two blushing boys. She looked at the two with a deadly aura and released a huge amount of magical power.

"PLEASE SPARE US." Rufus and Sting whimpered as they were massively shaking. Minerva shook her head and smiled evilly.

"Hold me." Sting squeaked as he hugged Rufus in terror. Within seconds, the two boys were knocked unconscious on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding them.

"Breakfast is ready." Yukino said happily as she opened the door. She froze the moment they saw two unconscious boys, a very pissed off Minerva, and a very confused Lucy.

"What'd we miss?" Rogue appeared beside Yukino and looked at the sight.

"Nothing much. C'mon Lucy-nee, Orga's probably waiting with the food." Minerva said sweetly to her and headed out.

* * *

"I'm sorry for falling asleep. I was exhausted." Lucy apologized as she ate her breakfast. Lucy listened carefully to Yukino, who told her everything that had happened last night.

 _Flashback:_

After knocking Orga to the ground and engulfing Lucy in a massive hug, they decided to chat in the living room and catch up. Yukino, and the now conscious Orga had introduced themselves to Lucy. All shared their experiences in the past 7 years. They also told Lucy the news about her father's death and that the presents given were somewhere in her closet. Tears, laughter and a lot of emotions were shed in that short time they sat with her in the living room.

As time passed by, the Sabertooth mages find Lucy asleep on the couch in the middle of their conversation. Rogue picked up Lucy from the couch and proceeded to Lucy's room and gently laid her on her bed. After returning from Lucy's room, they decided it was also time for them to sleep. They proceeded to Lucy's room. The girls slept beside Lucy, while the boys laid out extra beds and slept on the floor.

 _-End of Flashback-_

The celestial mage sighed in relief at hearing Yukino's story and continued eating with everyone.

* * *

Minerva had just given Lucy a gift and wanted her to quickly change into the clothes she gave. She pushed Lucy into her room and made her change immediately. Apparently, Minerva had secretly left the house last night just to buy a gift for the celestial mage. She wanted to do something nice as she missed her dearly.

As Minerva saw Lucy entering her bedroom, she immediately went to the living room and stood in front of the kneeling Rufus and Sting. They were shivering from terror.

"Please forgive us! It was really an accident!" Both Sting and Rufus pleaded at the dango-haired mage. After Lucy's return, Minerva definitely increased her overprotectiveness. She wasn't gonna lose her again! The violet-haired mage sighed at the sight of them and left the two mages. Pitiful.

Minerva decided to help Yukino, who was cleaning up with Rogue and Orga. As Rogue was cleaning, he noticed Lector and Frosch walking side by side. Not knowing what they were doing, he blindly followed the two exceeds. They stopped in front of Lucy's bedroom door.

As the exceeds stopped at the door, Frosch and Lector looked up to see Rogue standing behind them.

"Rogue-kun, are you also here to talk to Fairy-san?" Frosch said at the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Before the black-haired dragon slayer could answer, Lector already pulled Frosch with him and unlocked the door.

* * *

Lucy took out the present Minerva gave her and blushed at the gift. It was a pair of black sexy underwear and a beautiful dress. Lucy was still blushing furiously as she removed her clothes from her body. As her body was now fully naked, she took the black undies and wore it. She first grabbed the dress that was laying on the bed and examined it. Her eyes sparkled in delight. The dress was a navy blue sundress that reached her knees, it had white linings on it and had this very beautiful design of constellations that remind her of her spirits.

She immediately put down the dress and reached for the bra that needed to be put on her bare exposed chest.

"Fairy-san! Frosch missed you so much!/Lushi! I missed you so much!" Frosch and Lector said simultaneously as they fully opened the door.

"Huh?" Lucy shifted her gaze at the door when she heard both exceeds' voice. She froze.

* * *

Rogue froze at the sight of the celestial mage. Lucy was only in her undies with her chest exposed to the world. Both of them were frozen from their places, not looking away from each other.

"I'm sorry." Rogue bowed as he closed the door leaving a frozen Lucy and two confused exceeds in the room. The shadow dragon slayer fell down to his knees and covered his mouth with his hand. He was blushing furiously as he tried his best to remove the image of Lucy in his mind.

* * *

Lucy, who was also furiously blushing, quickly hooked her bra on and wore the blue sundress that Minerva gave her. She picked up the two exceeds and went to the living room.

Lucy saw that Rogue had his usual poker face on, like nothing ever happened. The celestial mage was red from both embarrassment and anger. She let out a whispered 'hmmmph!' which didn't go unnoticed by the Shadow dragon slayer.

"Waaahh! Lucy-nee! You look so beautiful!" Sting praised which everyone agreed on. Lucy thanked everyone and smiled at them.

"Now, Off to Sabertooth!" Orga said as they followed him to the train station.

* * *

Lucy sat on the train with everyone. Minerva and Yukino was sitting beside her, and a sickly looking Sting was across. Rufus and Orga sat beside Sting while Rogue was at the other side of the train with the exceeds.

Rogue volunteered to exclude himself as he saw everyone was desperate in trying to sit near the celestial mage. It'll also be bad if he ended up vomiting in front of Lucy. After that encounter this morning, he knew that she was mad at him, which made him really sad.

Lucy looked at her bare right hand as everyone else slept on the train. Sadly, her Fairy Tail mark had disappeared without her noticing when she had left the guild last night. Remembering the fun memories they had, she drifted to sleep as the train headed off to their destination.

* * *

"Ahh! That was nice!" Lucy said as she boarded of the train with everyone. She stretched out her hands, everyone watched as the blonde smiled at the breeze. Wind blew past the mage's dress, it had suited her perfectly. She was absolutely gorgeous. As she walked towards the direction of the guild, everyone followed behind.

"Ohh. If it isn't Lucy!" Someone shouted from behind causing the key mage and everyone to look at the source of voice.

"Evergreen!" Lucy's face brightened even more as she saw the stone eye mage together with Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. She ran towards Evergreen and gave her a huge hug. Minerva growled at the scene as she tried to suppress her jealousy at the brown-haired woman.

As the blonde finished hugging Evergreen, she did the most unbelievable thing that they thought she would n't do. Lucy hugged Laxus!

"EEEEEHHH?" The Thunder God Tribe suddenly screamed in shock as Lucy HUGGED the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus was caught totally off-guard with what Lucy did and suddenly blurted out.

"OI! LULU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Realizing what he just said, he mentally face palmed himself. When did he even call her Lulu?! That was wrong! He was caught off guard that it ended up as Lulu instead of Lucy. He was out of character just because of some crazy little blondie.

"LULU?!" The Thunder God Tribe and even the mages of Sabertooth reacted at Laxus' choice of words.

As Lucy let go of Laxus, she giggled at the newly created nickname for her. That was unexpected, but she really did missed them. That was why she hugged Laxus absent-mindedly. She proceeded to where Freed and Bickslow and also hugged them, which left them frozen and very very red.

Sting, Rogue and Rufus kept silent and watched the scene. It was so obvious that they were pissed that the Fairies received a hug from THEIR Lucy-nee.

* * *

As they said their goodbye to the Fairy Tail mages, Lucy happily skipped to the Sabertooth guild. Before Lucy could even open the guild door, she was stopped by Orga who gave her a black cloak to wear. The celestial mage was confused but still wore the cloak as instructed. Sting and Rogue pushed the door open revealing a rowdy guild.

"We're home!" Sting shouted. Gosh, he acts so much like Natsu. Lucy sweatdropped at his actions. She chuckled when she saw how Sabertooth was so much like Fairy Tail. She was so proud that her dad and Uncle Jiemma actually managed to create a guild that was so much like Fairy Tail.

Minerva and Yukino both grabbed Lucy's hand as they made their way to the second floor. Looks and whispers can be heard throughout the guild as they try to figure out who the person wearing the cloak could be.

As they reached the second floor, Minerva opened the door to the master's office.

"Father. We have a new member!" Minerva said with enthusiasm.

Jiemma raised a brow as a hooded figure stepped forward from behind Minerva and the gang. The hooded figure stood in front of Jiemma and took her hood down.

"Hello Uncle." Lucy smiled as she revealed her face.

Jiemma was shocked. He fell from his knees. How is she alive? How was she still so young? What would have Jude said if he was still here? Questions bombarded his head as Lucy kneeled in front of him and hugged him.

"Welcome home." Jiemma's voice broke as he hugged Lucy in return.

* * *

Lucy had just gotten her Sabertooth guild mark on the back of her right hand in white after she explained to Jiemma everything that has happened. She was introduced to everyone and was welcomed with open arms.

Jiemma smiled from the second floor at the sight of a very happy Minerva, Sting, Rufus, Rogue, and their exceeds. He was so happy that she returned. He walked down from the second floor and caught everyone's attention.

"It's almost time for the Grand Magic Games! As you all know, we have been the #1 Guild in Fiore for 3 years now! We have always aimed to win! But this time doesn't matter anymore! The reason why we strive to win, the reason why we are #1, that's because of Lucy! Now that she has returned, I want you to all enjoy the games and give it everything you got! WELCOME HOME LUCY!" Jiemma started as the guild cheered for Lucy.

"Now, as the master, I will now choose the participants for this year's Grand Magic Games!" He continued. Everyone cheered even louder than ever.

"Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Rufus. Our first timer participants for the Grand Magic Games!" Jiemma trailed off, as everyone clapped for them. The master was a fair man, he wanted everyone to have a shot at the GMG, and this year was the time for Minerva and her friends to participate.

"I know you'll do an amazing job. And for the last participant…" He said as the guild went silent for a few seconds.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Jiemma goofily smiled as congratulations were heard from everyone. The master also added that Orga and Yukino will be reserve participants in case of any emergencies. And with that said, Sabertooth celebrated!

* * *

 _The next day,_

The Sabertooth participiants were heading out to the mountains to train. They decided to train at different locations for 3 months to boost their magical adaptabilities and capabilities in any situation. They had chosen to train in Mt. Hakobe for the first month, then the beach for the next month, and lastly to the forest for the last month.

Lucy was really open in learning more magic other than celestial magic, she was determined to not let Sabertooth and Fairy Tail down.

* * *

 _First Month - Mt. Hakobe,  
(First Few Days)_

"Lucy-nee! Why are you in your underwear! Yukino keep the guys distracted and don't let them see Lucy-nee!" Minerva instructed Yukino as she covered Lucy with a cloak. Yukino did as she was told so and told the guys Lucy wanted to be alone for quite some time.

"No Min-chan! This is my *sniffle* training! *Achoo* My friend Gray withstands the cold *Achoo*, and started his training like this! I'll be okay." Lucy said as she removed the cloak Minerva gave her and was shaking from the cold. Minerva concerned at the celestial mage kept a close eye on her as she trained.

* * *

 _First Month - Mt. Hakobe,  
(Last Few Days)_

"I'm down at my 58th one!" Lucy smiled as she punched another one of the Mountain Vulcans. She and Sting apparently had a competition on who could beat more Vulcans in Mt. Hakobe. Whoever wins gets to boss around the loser for a whole month, how can you say no to that sweet prize? The celestial mage was certainly having tons of fun training in the mountains with everyone.

"Sting you suck." A very clothed Orga deadpanned as he watched Sting struggle on his 47th Vulcan. Orga drank his warm drink together with everyone. Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Yukino, Minerva and the exceeds sat on the snowy floor with their winter coats keeping them warm from the weather in Mt. Hakobe. They slowly drank their warm drink as one thought echoed through their minds. 'You'll never beat her Sting.'

"Yay! I won!" Lucy said jumping up and down and made her way to where everyone was watching their competition.

"You really are incredible Lu-chan." Orga praised the celestial mage as he pitied the Light Dragon Slayer who was sulking beside her.

"How can you wear so little in this weather?" Sting sulked as he hugged his winter clothing to keep warm. Everyone seem to agree at Sting's remark. Lucy was wearing a white bikini with pink floral patterns, she smiled at them and happily drank her warm drink.

Lucy's training was successful. She had managed to withstand the cold just like a certain ice mage she knows in just a couple of weeks.

"I'm really excited to show them what I've learned." Lucy said to her friends as they smiled at her in return and continued drinking.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

* * *

 _Second Month - Fiore Beach,  
(First Few Days)_

"Open Gate of the Water Bearer Aquarius!" Lucy summoned while she was in the waters.

"NEVER EVER SUMMON ME FOR USELESS REASONS YOU BRAT!" Aquarius shouted as she splashed a huge wave towards Lucy and her friends knocking them unconscious.

"You'll never get a boyfriend that way." Aquarius clicked her tongue as she returned to the Spirit World.

* * *

 _Second Month - Fiore Beach,  
(Last Few Days)_

"Oh c'mon Rogue! Are you just holding back because I'm a girl? No fun at all!" Lucy sticks her tongue out as she teased the panting Rogue on the waters. The celestial mage and the dragon slayer were having training match to see further improvement in their strengths. All preparations for the Grand Magic Games!

"Fairy-san wins!" Frosch cheered as everyone clapped their hands for Lucy. Rogue could've easily overpowered Lucy at the match but the mage whispered words to him which caught him off guard, and was knocked unconscious to the ground.

"Lucy-sama was amazing." Yukino praised her as she watched Sting hand Lucy ice cream. Sting who obviously lost to Lucy a month ago, has been following her orders ever since. Yukino giggled at the sight of Lucy and Sting bickering over some useless topic yet again.

* * *

 _Third Month - Forest,  
(First Few Days)_

"Eeek!" Lucy screamed as another bug managed to crawl on her body. She shook her body hysterically as an attempt to remove the bug.

"Lucy-sama! Please stop moving so much or you'll fall." Yukino said worriedly. The white haired mage smiled apologetically towards Orga who was busy carrying the Blonde Celestial Mage.

* * *

 _Third Month - Forest,  
(Last Few Days)_

"This will be recorded in my memory." Rufus stated as he watched Lucy use her new magic abilities in beating Yukino.

"Thank you everyone for helping me train. I've learned a lot of new magic, and drastically improved in my fighting. I will put them to good use. Thank you! I love you guys!" Lucy bowed deeply in front of everyone to show signs of respect. She lifted her head up with tears in her eyes and hugged everyone.

* * *

As the mages headed home from their 3 month training, Grand Magic Games Approaches…

* * *

-Chapter 3 Fin-

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Yay! I won!" Lucy said jumping up and down and made her way to where everyone was watching their competition.

"You really are incredible Lu-chan..." Orga praised the celestial mage.

"But where's your clothes?" Orga finished as everyone furiously blushed at a naked Lucy.

"Ohh! Shit! Stripping might've become a habit of mine!" Lucy reddened and immediately wore the extra clothes that was in stock.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch added.

Kinda reminds us of a certain Ice Mage you think?

* * *

-Omake Fin-

* * *

 **A/N:** That was a fun omake! Haha! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Because I updated really fast, you should review! Or else no update! Haha. See ya in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Lu-chan, you're so slow!" Orga said as he watched Lucy struggle with his luggage. Orga smiled in amusement as he watched the Celestial mage carry four huge bags in her hands. She looked like a helpless puppy, and Orga just knew how to irritate the blonde Celestial mage so much. The Lightning God Slayer whistled happily as he and his teammates headed to the train station.

It was finally the day before Grand Magic Games. The mages were super excited! They had trained for this event, and they were absolutely thrilled.

"You could just ask for help you know." Rogue appeared beside the Stellar mage and took two of the bags Lucy was holding. Sting and Rufus also followed and took the remaining bags she was holding, leaving her with nothing. Lucy sighed at their actions and walked beside Minerva, Yukino and the exceeds.

"Ahh! That's not fair! Lu-chan lost in our drinking match. I get to boss her for the whole day." Orga whined at his teammates actions.

 _Flashback:_

It was the two days before the Grand Magic Games and the Sabertooth mages were busy cheering on the contestants this year. They had set up a party in order to boost the participants' confidence for the event. Everyone was now preparing a huge amount of alcohol for the drinking contest and Lucy was somehow dragged into this.

"You can do it Lucy-nee!" Minerva cheered as Lucy seated beside Orga, Rufus and other members of the guild.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Lucy sweatdropped and sighed as she looked at the alcohol that was in front of her. Orga had somehow convinced her that if she beat him in a drinking match, he would stop annoying her for a whole month. Lucy accepted his proposal, Orga was the king when it comes to teasing and annoying her. She obviously needed a break from him once in while you know.

"Ready .. and Go!" Yukino declared. As soon as they heard the signal, everyone had immediately started drinking. The white-haired mage laughed and cheered everyone on as soon as it started. A couple of drinks later, Lucy and Orga were the only ones left drinking.

"I am so not going to lose to you." Lucy said with a very flushed face. She was drunk, but she didn't stop drinking. Her determination to beat Orga didn't falter. The Stellar mage chugged her 43rd mug of alcohol, and so did the Lighting God Slayer.

"Lucy you're funny! Just give up!" Orga drowsily said as he obnoxiously patted Lucy's head. The drunk blonde tried her best to balance herself from drowsiness but was easily knocked out when Orga's massively huge hand landed on her head. She fell back from drowsiness and was easily caught by Minerva who was cheering behind her. Yukino was beside Minerva, the white-haired mage was busy aiding the passed out Rufus.

"See! I won! I am the greatest!" Orga said as he laughed at the unconscious Lucy.

*BAM*

"Stupid Slayer." Sting and Rogue muttered as they whacked the Lighting God Slayer's head. The Twin Dragon Slayers were irritated at the fact that Orga just made their Lucy-nee drink alcohol.

"Let's go home." Rogue said as he dragged the unconscious Orga by the leg outside the guild. Sting on the other hand was carrying Rufus like a sack of potatoes and followed the Shadow Dragon Slayer behind. Yukino walked beside Minerva, who piggy-backed Lucy.

 _-End of Flashback-_

Orga groaned when he noticed that his teammates just completely ignored him and boarded the train without him.

* * *

 _Crocus, Fiore_

The Sabertooth mages had been strolling around Crocus for some time now. Sightseeing was their number one objective for the day before they had to check-in at the hotel they were assigned to. The mages were walking down the stone path way when they heard people talking.

"Really? I thought they were dead! They were missing for 7 years." Two middle-aged women chatted as they passed by in front of the Sabertooth mages. They noticed Lucy tense up immediately, she didn't want to remember any of what happened in Tenroujima. Zeref. Acnologia. They were just too painful.

"Look Lucy-nee! The clothes on that shop will surely suit you well!" Minerva nervously said trying her best to cheer up the blonde from painful memories. She pulled Lucy, Yukino and the two cats towards the shop and disappeared in an instant. The others sweatdropped, it was so obvious that Minerva wanted to cheer Lucy up but at the same time, everyone knew that the dango-haired mage was obsessed when it comes to dressing up the Celestial mage.

As Orga, Sting, Rogue, and Rufus entered the shop, they were greeting with pink curtains, frilly dresses and overly flowery walls. There was absolutely no freaking way they were staying at this shop! All four had now turned their backs and was ready to leave the girly store, when a white-haired Celestial mage suddenly blocked the exit. She had her arms spread out to indicate that they cannot leave the shop just yet. The four frowned at the white-haired mage. They love Lucy, but being in a shop like this hurts their pride so much. They wanted to get out as soon as possible.

All four of them looked behind them and saw Minerva's eyes sparkling. This could only mean one thing. 'Lucy.' They all thought and sweatdropped at Minerva. The Blonde Celestial mage was really amazing, she's the only one who can tame the dango-haired mage. Not only Minerva, but everyone else feels the same way. Lucy had changed their worlds for the better. Losing her once was all it took for them to realize how much she means a lot to them.

"She's just too adorable!" Minerva said as she tried her best to calm down. Yukino nodded in agreement as she and the purple-haired mage had chosen the cutest outfit for the blonde Stellar mage to wear.

As if on cue, Lector and Frosch dragged a blushing Lucy out of the changing room. The blonde Celestial mage was struggling from the two exceeds' grasp. She was too embarrassed to let anyone see her like that. Before she could say anything to the two cats, she was already in front of her teammates. Oh Dear!

* * *

Everyone gasped in awe when they saw the blonde Stellar mage. She was not adorable, she was beautiful! Yukino had picked a pink frilly sundress for the blonde mage; it had white linings that went down to her knees. Minerva had matched the dress with a pink sun hat and a beautiful star necklace. All blushed at how captivating she truly was.

The blonde Celestial mage shifted her head to look at her teammates, they were staring at her. Their piercing gaze made her feel more embarrassed. She blushed and immediately squatted down like a child and hid her face using her hat. She didn't know what those stares meant, she was so confused. She wanted to run away from them.

Before Lucy could even stand up and run back to the changing room, a hand had adjusted her hat making her face visible to everyone. She looked up and saw that Sting was the owner of the hand. The Light Dragon Slayer was smiling at her. She looked behind him and saw everyone else was also smiling at her.

"Lucy-nee. You once told Rufus that it's not nice to hide your face, you're doing it right now. You look absolutely pretty." Sting pouted as he pulled Lucy up.

"I agree with Sting. Lucy-nee is pretty. This shall be recorded in my memory." Rufus said with a smile.

"Fro thinks Fairy-san is beautiful!" Frosch chirped happily.  
"I agree with Frosch." Lector goofily smiled.

"Lucy-nee is really beautiful." Rogue smiled as he patted Frosch's head.

"Lucy-sama should not hide her face." Yukino happily implied.  
"Yeah. You look cute." Orga continued.

"See? It isn't that bad Lucy-nee. C'mon, we already paid for that." Minerva smiled as she held her hand out to Lucy. The blonde Stellar mage was on the verge of crying. How she loved these guys so much. She accepted the dango-haired mage's hand as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you guys." The blonde said as she wiped her tears away.

"We love you too." Everyone happily replied as they led her out of the shop.

* * *

After checking in at the assigned hotel, the Sabertooth mages still had plenty of time to spare. All decided to go separate ways and meet up at the hotel later that night. Yukino and Minerva had decided to hit every clothing shop in Crocus, planning on buying more clothes to dress Lucy in. Orga had decided to go relax in a café dragging Rufus with him as company. The Twin Dragon Slayers roamed around Crocus to search for the other GMG competitors, they wanted to be prepared for anything. And lastly, Lucy was with the Twin Dragon's exceeds and was strolling around the area.

"Fro really thinks that Fairy-san is pretty." Frosch stated. The green exceed looked that the blonde Stellar mage who seems to be lost in her thoughts. She was looking down at the ground, hiding her face behind her hat and avoiding everyone's gaze. The blonde was really happy at what happened at the shop, receiving such complements from them made her feel warm and fuzzy, but also embarrassed at the same time. A pink blush crept up from her face as she smiled at the thoughts.

Snapping back to reality, Lucy noticed that two certain exceeds weren't walking beside her anymore. When did she lose them? Oh dear. Sting and Rogue are going to be mad at her if anything happens to any of the two. How on earthland does she lose two cats in just a matter of seconds? Instead of panicking she was calm; she carefully looked through the crowd and saw a tint of pink and red. She saw a happily distracted Frosch chasing a harmless butterfly, Lector following behind the green exceed.

As the Celestial mage was slowly gradually catching up to the two exceeds, someone had accidentally bumped into her causing her to lose sight of the two. Trying her best to find a way through the massive crowds, she found herself a few meters away from a huge fountain in the middle of town. She figured that the exceeds were probably waiting for her near the fountain.

As the Stellar mage examined the fountain, she did indeed saw two exceeds sitting near the fountain talking to someone.

* * *

"We'll wait for Lushi here. Don't cry." As the red exceed tried to calm the crying green exceed down, a white-haired mage had seated beside them.

"What's the problem?" The white-haired mage said as he patted the crying Frosch. The two cats looked up at him confused, and the mage smiled in return.

"We are waiting for our partner. We wandered off and she lost track of us." Lector said at the white-haired mage.

"That's a very irresponsible thing to do. Your partner must be so worried!" The white haired mage chuckled at the two exceeds.

"Fro is sorry Lector-kun." Frosch said with a teary-eyed expression. The white-haired mage smiled at the sight of the two caring exceed.

"So you are Fro and Lector? Nice to meet you. I am Lyon Vastia." The two exceeds nodded at his question and acknowledge his name.

"So, how long did you know your partner? What does your partner look like?" Lyon asked out of curiosity seeing as the two cats were waiting patiently for their partner.

"More than 7 years. She rescued us with our Dragon Slayer partners. She is super nice and we love her so much!" Lector happily started. 'He sure gets talkative when it comes to their partner.' Lyon smiled at his thoughts.

"She has a White Sabertooth guild mark on the back of her right hand; she has long golden hair and brown eyes. Right now, she's wearing a pink frilly dress, a pink sun hat and a star necklace around her neck. Her name is L-" Before Lector could even finished his sentence, a girl that matched the red exceed's description ran towards them and hugged both exceeds.

Lyon watched with fascination in his eyes as he saw the two exceeds cheer up instantly. The girl sure was a great person.

"You shouldn't wander off like that. What if something bad happens to you?" Lyon heard the girl said, he chuckled and noticed the White Sabertooth guild mark on the back of the girl's right hand while she was patting the two cats in front of her.

"Fro is sorry." Frosch said to the girl. Lyon couldn't see the girl's face but knew she was smiling from under that hat. As the girl laughed, it was like music to the ice mage's ear. An uncontrollable smile appeared on his lips, just the sound of her voice made his heart race. Why is his heart racing? The ice mage hasn't even saw her face yet, yet she made her feel this way. Is it love?

Lyon was a little surprised when he noticed the blonde had already picked up the two exceeds and was now face to face with him. He still couldn't see her whole face, half of it was covered by her pink hat, only the lower part of her face was visible.

"Thank you so much mister." Lyon noticed the star shaped necklace that dangled around her neck as she bowed to him as a sign of thanks. A blush tinted his cheeks, but luckily the girl couldn't see his face at all. She was really nice. Just like how Lector described her.

Before the white-haired ice mage could even ask for her name, she already left without him noticing. His eyes searched carefully through the crowds, but no blonde in sight. He clenched his fist and looked sadly at the ground. A tint of silver captured his eyes, it was the blonde's star necklace.

"Who are you?" He whispered as he picked up the necklace from the ground.

* * *

 _Hotel,_

"Where could she have gone?" Rogue impatiently said as he paced back and forth in front of the door waiting for a certain Celestial mage. Everyone was feeling the same, they were worried at the Stellar mage. It was already late and everyone except Lucy and the exceeds were already gathered at the hotel. Lucy is strong, but they just can't help but worry about her and the two exceeds.

Silence filled the room as they intently watch the door. A couple of minutes passed by and finally! She arrived with two exceeds following her. Large plastic bags were being carried by the Stellar mage as she smiled.

"I'm back! Sorry it took a while, but I bought us dinner." Lucy bowed down to her teammates as an apology for being late. Everyone was touched by her actions, whoever marries her will be the luckiest person on earth.

Minerva intently watched the blonde Stellar mage as she placed the plastic bags in a small table. The blonde-haired mage looked different somehow. Is there something missing? But what is it? The dango-haired mage ignored her thoughts and brushed it off as she unpacked the food from the plastic bags.

"Lucy-sama isn't wearing her necklace." Yukino commented as she noticed Lucy's bare neck.

Minerva shifted her gaze towards Lucy's neck. She knew she felt something was missing from the blonde. So it was the necklace!

"Necklace?" Lucy questioned as she placed her hand on her neck. Nothing was there. Her eyes widen from sudden realization. Her necklace was gone. Did she lose it somewhere? Maybe it fell in town? The Stellar mage ran towards the door, she was about to grab the door knob when a hand stopped her. She looked up at the owner of the hand, it was Minerva. The purple-mage shook her head. It was already late, retracing her steps could take all night. Everyone needed to rest.

"But it was a gift from all of you. I have to find it." Lucy looked at her with pleading eyes. Minerva shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay. Let's buy a new one when the Grand Magic Games finishes. We'll get matching pairs for everyone. Sounds good?" The purple-haired mage replied. The blonde sadly nodded as they proceeded to where the others were eating.

* * *

Lucy soaked herself in the tub as she remembered every moment that had happened this day. She remembered thanking a person who the exceeds were talking to. She sadly didn't see the person's face due to the freakishly huge hat that obstructed her eyesight from everyone. She smiled when she remembered how the exceeds kept talking about their new friend.

Too preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice the commotion that was happening outside the bathroom.

* * *

A huge Sky Labyrinth had appeared in the sky, it was humungous. Everyone stared at the thing, they were all confused. What was its purpose? Bright lights turned on and a projection of a pumpkin mascot attracted everyone's attention.

The pumpkin wore a striped red and white shirt with a dark green cape. He also wore a pair of black trousers, navy blue boots, white gloves and a green wizard's hat. He introduced himself as Mato. He explained to everyone that only the first 8 guilds who complete the Labyrinth can officially participate in the Grand Magic Games tomorrow. He then started to tell everyone about the rules and mechanics of the Preliminary Event.

After explaining everything, he was ready to start the event. Sudden realization had hit the Sabertooth mages! This is bad!

"Ready? In 5…" Mato slowly started counting backwards.

"Sting! Rogue! Rufus!" Minerva shouted out as she jolted towards the bathroom. The three mages knew what this meant, they had exactly a couple of seconds to get everything ready for her.

"4…"

The Light Dragon Slayer sprinted towards the closet and grabbed a black cloak. The Memory-Make mage snatched Lucy's keys and whip from the table they were placed on. And the Shadow Dragon Slayer had rummaged through the blonde-haired mage's bag and took the closest thing he could acquire, which was the Celestial mage's bikini, the same bikini she used at Mt. Hakobe.

"3…"

* * *

*BANG*

Lucy jolted up from surprise! She shifted her gaze towards the source of sound and saw Minerva holding a towel in her hands standing on top of a broken door that was now on the floor. She was confused at the purple-haired mage's action, what was happening? Before she could even ask, Minerva abruptly wrapped her in a towel and carried her like a sack of potatoes heading out of the bathroom.

"2…"

* * *

Minerva arrived with a toweled up Lucy in her hands, the guys blushed at the sight of the Celestial mage. The moment the dango-haired mage snatched the bikini from Rogue's hand, every male had turned their backs at the scene. Yukino and Minerva immediately stripped Lucy out of her towel and quickly changed her into her bikini.

"1…"

"GO!" Minerva and the pumpkin shouted simultaneously.

As soon as everyone heard their purple-haired teammate yell, they had sprinted into action heading towards the Sky Labyrinth. Sting had immediately carried the confused Lucy in his arms, the moment the signal was declared.

"Good luck everyone!"Orga, Yukino and the exceeds cheered as they watch their teammates step on the platform heading towards the huge Labyrinth.

* * *

The Light Dragon Slayer ran beside Rogue, Rufus and Minerva. Everyone laughed as they saw Lucy tighten her grip around Sting's neck. The Stellar mage's face had clearly shown that she was utterly confused at what was happening right now. Everything was in chaos. Mages from different guilds were fighting each other, some ran for their lives, while some were thrown out of the Labyrinth.

Within seconds, they had reached the inside of the Labyrinth and Sting placed the blonde Stellar mage down on the ground. Eventually, Minerva explained everything to Lucy about the Preliminary Events.

* * *

Rufus, Minerva and Lucy followed the two Dragon Slayers as they lead them to the finish line. Sting and Rogue somehow managed to acquire the Pumpkin's scent and was now heading towards it. Every step they take, the scent grew stronger and stronger.

"Do I really have to wear this cloak?" Lucy whined at her teammates. She peeked from the hood of her cloak and saw her teammates nod at her pitifully. She pouted at them and let out a small 'hmmph.

Master Jiemma clearly instructed that the Stellar mage shall not reveal her face until the end of the Games, much to Lucy's disappointment. The Celestial mage definitely understood Master Jiemma's reasoning. She knew that the master and her teammates would have less time to spend with her if the fairies knew that she was a Sabertooth member. How clingy of them. Well, she was gone for 7 years. She can't blame them from missing her too much.

Lucy chuckled at her thoughts. Man, she really loved both Fairies and Sabers. Her grin widen as she saw the finish line.

* * *

"Here are the results for the Preliminary Rounds Kabo~!" Mato announced as a cheers from thousands of people were heard everywhere.

"At the last place! We have Fairy Tail!" He fist started. Both cheers and boos were heard from the crowd as Natsu, Gray, Erza, Elfman and Wendy entered the arena.

"At 7th place! Quatro Cerberus!" he continued.

"6th place! Mermaid Heel!"

"5th place! Blue Pegasus!"

"4th place! Lamia Scale!"

"3rd place! Raven Tail!"

"At 2nd! What a surprise! Fairy Tail B Team!" Mato said with a smile. Everyone was so confused at why there was a B team. The pumpkin then explained that guilds were allowed to enter two teams this year, that was the reason why there were so many participants, and that they had to arrange a preliminary round.

"Lastly! At first place, we have Sabertooth yet again!" The pumpkin announced as the Sabertooth participants made their way to the arena. Everyone was smiling as the crowds cheered from all around.

"Yaay! Sting-kun!" Lector shouted from the crowds. The exceeds together with Yukino and Orga were sitting with Master Jiemma and the rest of Sabertooth. They were cheering them on, and was really hyped that they received the first place yet again.

* * *

Mavis smiled as she saw that a certain Stellar mage had become a participant for the games. All Sabertooth members were hugging the certain mage from happiness. She was obviously loved by the Sabers. Makarov had noticed the first's smile and followed her gaze. He stared at the scene, why was she smiling at the mages from Sabertooth? Wait, Sabertooth? Could it be? He looked at the first master with hope in his eyes.

"Yes. It's her." Mavis said figuring out Makarov's inner thoughts. Makarov smiled, he was happy that she was having fun, that she was safe. Any parent would be glad seeing their child happy.

* * *

A certain white-haired mage from Lamia Scale had been searching through the crowds for a certain blonde-haired mage. He had ignored everyone ever since they had entered the arena, he was so busy searching for the Sabertooth girl that his eyes never noticed a certain water mage that was fawning over the so called 'Gray-sama'. As his eyes searched for the girl, his gaze landed at the two exceeds who were cheering for the Sabertooth mages. She wasn't with them. He smiled at the sight of the two cats as he and everyone returned to their guilds' assigned stations.

* * *

The five happily returned to the Sabertooth station as they watch Jiemma happily nod in satisfaction. The master was happy that they were number 1, but it really didn't matter anymore because Lucy was already reunited with them. He smiled as he watched Yukino, Orga and the two exceeds hug the five participants and happily chatted with them.

As everyone broke from the hug, Lucy excused herself from everyone. Before anyone could even ask, she and two certain exceeds were already gone.

"Where is she going?" Minerva said annoyed as she together with everyone watched the blonde's retreating figure. Obviously the purple-haired mage didn't want her to wander around who knows where.

"Let her be." Jiemma chuckled earning him a pout from her cute dango-haired daughter.

* * *

"Ne.. Lushi~ Are you sure everyone will like this?" The red exceed asked as he carried two plastic bags in his hands. Lucy smiled at the red exceed. The two cats had accompanied her in buying refreshments and snacks for everyone in the guild. The Stellar mage was really happy for everyone's support and wanted to thank them by buying snacks. All three smiled as they headed back to their station.

* * *

The two exceeds had already reached their stations with the bags in their hands while Lucy was still so far away from them. The Celestial mage certainly lagged behind due to the fact that she was carrying three heavy plastic bags in each of her hands, trying her best not to damage the delicate plastic bags.

Lucy's cloak dangled behind her back revealing her white bikini with pink floral patterns. Her hands were busy carrying six heavy bags as it swayed back and forth every time she took a step. She stopped walking the moment she felt the bags about to rip. The Stellar mage sighed and placed the bags on the ground.

"Onee-san. Would you like some help?" Lucy turned around at the sound and saw the pink-haired girl from Lamia Scale. Before the Stellar mage could even reply, the Sky God Slayer had already picked up two of the bags on the ground and supported its base knowing that the bags were about to rip.

"There you are Sherria! I've been looking everywhere for you." A familiar voice ringed through Lucy's ear.

"Lyon-sama! Great timing. Let's help Saber nee-san! The bags are about rip." Sherria happily said to Lyon. The Ice mage's ears perked up the mention of Sabertooth. Was it destiny? He quickly picked up the two bags and followed Sherria closely behind. He clearly remembered the events from yesterday, he wanted to see her. There was something about her that was beyond amazing. Without even realizing it, a grin had formed from his lips.

Lucy smiled at Sherria and Lyon as they headed to Sabertooth's station.

* * *

As soon as the three mages arrived with the bags, everyone started thanking her.

"Lu! Thanks so much for the snacks."  
"Lu! You don't know how much this means."  
"You're too kind."

Lyon and Sherria looked at each other when they heard the blonde's kindness towards her guild mates. They were amazed at how she loved her guild, and how everyone also loved her back. As soon as they saw the girl being engulfed in hugs from everyone, they placed the bags on the bench and started walking away. Lyon glanced one last time and saw two exceeds waving at him from happiness. He smiled in return and proceeded walking back.

* * *

A pair of hands stopped the two Lamia Scale members from walking away. It was the Saber girl they had helped. She stepped forward and stood in front of the Sky God Slayer. Lyon saw the hooded Saber thanking Sherria and giving her a bottle of soda and some snacks.

"Thank you Lu-nee!" Sherria chirped as she hugged the mage. The blonde mage patted Sherria's head in return.

Lu-nee, as Sherria would call her, approached the Ice mage and held out her hand. Lyon's eyes widen in shock at the sight of her hand. He saw the White Sabertooth guild mark located at the back of her right hand. He found her, it was really her.

The Ice mage's hand trembled as he accepted the bottle of soda and snack from her. He wanted to see her face, to hug her, to tell him who she was. He wanted to scream at her for making him feel this way about her! But not a single word came out, he just stared at her hoping to catch a glimpse of her face.

"Thank you for helping me Lyon-san." The celestial mage said. And with that Lyon saw her lips turn into a smile. That smile again. Why did his heart beat faster after hearing her say his name?

Lyon reached for the necklace in his pocket, he had kept the necklace just in case he met her again. It was definitely fate! There she was in front of him. It was his chance. But before he could even pull out the necklace; Sherria had already said goodbye to the blonde, and dragged him with her.

"Wait Sherria!" Lyon said with a panicked voice as he was being dragged back to their stations. He saw the hooded Saber wave goodbye to them.

"She's really pretty Lyon-sama." Sherria smiled happily while she dragged the Ice mage with her. Apparently, due to the Sky God's Slayer's height, she saw the mage's face very clearly from under the hood. Lucy didn't really mind, in fact she was happy that someone other than Sabertooth had seen her face.

Lyon sighed in defeat. Sherria's so lucky to have seen her face. He'll just return the necklace when she sees her again.

* * *

After those events, the First day of the Grand Magic Games has officially started!

* * *

-Chapter 4 Fin-

* * *

 **Omake:**

Minerva arrived with a toweled up Lucy in her hands and immediately snatched the bikini from Rogue's hand. Yukino and Minerva immediately stripped Lucy out of her towel and quickly changed her into her bikini.

"1…"

Everybody was frozen at the scene. They didn't have enough time to turn around, Minerva and Yukino were too fast. Blood had rushed out of everybody's noses as they watch the naked Lucy blush from embarrassment.

"Min-chan! You idiot!" Lucy shouted and whacked Minerva in the head.

"GO!" Mato shouted excitedly while the Saberooth participants watched the dango-haired mage lay on the ground with a huge bump in her head. Poor Min-chan.

* * *

-Omake Fin-

* * *

 **A/N:** In the original series, Lyon first met Juvia in the GMG games and claimed that it was love at first sight. But in my version, he never noticed her because he was too busy searching for the mage who owns the necklace. Also, not even a single review from my last chapter. That's mean! T^T Author-chan will cry now. Tell me what pairing you want to see next! See you in the next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **First Day: July 1, X791**

First Event: Hidden

Everyone had now chosen their participants. Lucy cheered as Rufus and every other guild mage entered their arena. The Memory-Make mage turned around and looked at his guild mates one last time, oh they were so supportive in everything. Everyone cheered for him, her Lucy-nee absolutely the loudest. Rufus chuckled at the sight of the Stellar mage and proceeded to listen to the mechanics of the event.

As the pumpkin was explaining, multiple clones of the contestants appeared much to Juvia's delight. Rufus, on the other hand, smirked knowing that the event was too advantageous for him. Might as well play with them for a little while.

"Ready, and start kabo~!"

* * *

Everyone had now gone into hiding. Juvia can be seen hugging every possible "Gray-sama" there is and keep getting deduction points which made Lucy giggle from the audience.

"Lushi~ What's funny?" the red exceed asked

"Oh nothing. I just saw something very interesting." Lucy said through her giggles.

Rufus witness Lucy giggling at the Fairy Tail mage and it made him smile. Just seeing the stellar mage's happiness makes him smile, and that was enough for him.

As time passed by, the memory-make mage decided it was time for him to proceed with his plan.

"Guess it's time to unleash one of my secret weapons to the Fairies. Forgive me Lucy-nee." Rufus smirked. The memory-make mage then jumped onto a high roof and determined each and everyone's location.

"Memory-make: After Image" Rufus casted.

A thought projection of the Stellar mage wearing the pink frilly dress and sunhat was casted in front of every enemy. Everyone from the Sabertooth guiled cheered at the sight of this knowing that the After Image Rufus casted was Lucy.

"EHH?!" Lucy turned red from embarrassment at the sight of this. Why'd on earth would Rufus record her in that outfit? It was so embarrassing. She was having a mental breakdown. Of course, no one from the other guilds recognized her after image because of the huge hat covering her face, but it's still risky.

"Waaahhh! Fro thinks Lushi is very pretty." The frog-wearing exceed commented. Sadly, Lucy didn't hear any of this as she was busy sulking in a corner out of embarrassment.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail A (Gray),_

Gray was taken by surprise when a girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He readied his fighting stance and was about to attack when the mysterious girl looked at him and smiled.

"Lu-lu… AHHHH!"

* * *

 _Lamia Scale (Lyon),_

Lyon was frozen from the spot. It couldn't be, it.. it was her! He immediately knew it was her because he couldn't get that dress and sunhat out of his mind. Just need to take that damn hat away from the lovely face of her!

"Please tell me your name- AHHH!"

* * *

As everyone was distracted with the after image of the celestial mage, Rufus glanced at his guild and smiled.

"Man, it's so fun messing with Lucy-nee. Memory-make: A Night of Falling Stars." With that, beams of light were released from his body and were directed to the enemies' locations. Ear-piercing screams later followed, and thus ending the first event of the day.

And the results of the event are as follows:

1st: Sabertooth (10 points)

2nd: Raven Tail (8 points)

3rd: Lamia Scale (6 points)

4th: Blue Pegasus (4 points)

5th: Mermaid Heel (3 points)

6th: Quatro Cerberus (2 points)

7th: Fairy Tail B (1 point)

8th: Fairy Tail A (O points)

* * *

"Rufus! That was amazing!" Lucy hugged Rufus when he returned to his guild area. Lots of cheers and claps were heard as he made his way to his comrades. He couldn't have done it without their support, especially from Lucy-

*BAM*

"But don't ever do that again" the celestial mage huffed as she whacked his head.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Rufus said while rubbing the huge bump on his head. Damn! This girl can hit. Minerva, Yukino, What do you even feed her?!

As everyone was resting from their post, a certain white-haired mage was busy eyeing the cloaked Lucy. His mind was obsessing over her, he can't get her out of her mind. Why can't he just-

"Lyon-sama should just talk to Lu-nee. She was your comrade in the past, why are you shy now? Is it because Lyon-sama loves Lu-nee? Love is truly a great thing ne?" Sherria blurted breaking his thoughts.

"Yes. She was a lovely comrade. Eh- SAY WHAT?!" Lyon shouted out. She- she was a comrade in the past? But who?! Without a second thought, the ice-mage ran towards the Sabertooth's post.

"How slow of him. Even I immediately realized that she was Lucy-sama." Jura face palmed which Sherria agreed.

* * *

As everyone in Sabertooth were laughing and enjoying themselves, both of the exceeds saw their white-haired mage friend approaching. Before the exceeds can even say Hi to him, a very red Lyon immediately took Lucy's wrist and anxiously shouted "Please let me borrow her."

Before Lyon could even take Lucy away, Minerva already held a dagger in front the ice mage's neck. Both his wrist were detained by Sting and Rogue, and Yukino, Orga & Rufus were already in their fighting position. So much for asking her name.

"Wait everyone. He was the friend we were talking about." Lector said. After hearing the red exceed's explanation, they let Lyon go.

The ice mage bowed in front of them and apologized. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. But pl-please let me speak with her."

Lucy smiled at her comrades and told them it was okay. She held Lyon's hand (which didn't go unnoticed by her very possessive comrades) and pulled him away from the crowds. The Heartfilia still holding his hand led him into a secret passageway that leads to a garden. The garden was absolutely breathtaking, it was like a dream. A dream he never wanted to wake up from.

"Nice place I found right? I sneak away from my comrades from time to time and tend to relax here." Lucy said. As she was about to let go of Lyon's hand, the ice mage stopped her.

"Please let me stay like this, just a little longer." He said as he intertwined his hands and locked it with Lucy's. Lyon was looking down at the ground, his face was flushed. He was extremely happy that he found her. If she was an old comrade, how come he didn't notice her before? Without a second thought, he swung Lucy to his direction and hugged her.

Lucy was caught off guard with all the happenings. When did Lyon become so soft? Does Lyon have a problem? He must've wanted someone to comfort him.

"Please show me your face. Who are you? Please tell me." Lyon whispered ever so gently in the embrace. His heart was beating so fast, his face extremely flushed, he was sweating, and his hands were shaking. Everything will become clear now. He released the hug and reached for the hood of her cloak.

The wind blew harder as the hood of her cloak fell down from her face. Her hair danced with the breeze of the wind, her eyes shone brighter than the sun. Her face was redder than usual, but she became absolutely more beautiful in Lyon's eyes. All this time, it was…

"Lucy." Lyon whispered. His heart was beating even faster. When did she became more beautiful? Lucy was frozen, she didn't know what to do. Lyon stared at her longingly, the puzzle is finally complete. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Slowly his face became closer and closer to the celestial mage's, their faces were inches from each other. And-

*BAM*

Before their lips could even touch, a huge struck of lightning had hit Lyon. Only Lyon.

"Vastia. It's not nice to play jokes. You and your half-assed feelings should get a rain check." The mysterious figure said.

"Laxus!"Lucy blurted. Laxus definitely looked pissed. Why was he pissed? Was it because of the games? That seems logical. But he did saved her.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. I didn't know what got into me. I just wanted to return you this." A flushed Lyon handed something to the celestial mage and ran away from the scene.

The Stellar mage looked at her palm and saw that it was her missing necklace. She chuckled at the scene and put on her necklace.

"You had it all along. Thank you." Lucy whispered and smiled. She went to where Laxus was standing and thanked him too for caring for her. She asked for him to not tell anyone and Laxus complied with her request.

In the end, they parted their ways and left to their respective areas. "You should be more careful. I never want to see anything like that ever again." Laxus whispered to himself as a pang in his chest area started to form.

* * *

"Lucy-sama! Just in time! The battles are about to start!" Yukino said when she saw Lucy returning.

Everyone was so eager and engulfed in the event. Lucy was back at her usual self, she must've misunderstand Lyon's intentions. That was definitely it.

Everything happened so fast, the battle of Elfman and Flare ended up with Raven Tail's victory. Ren's victory was also surprising. Now it's time for the third battle of the day. The lacrima showing the contestants started picking randomly with Warcry as the first competitor.

"And fighting Warcy is … The hooded figure from Sabertooth kabo~!"

With the battle commencing, every Saber can be heard cheering for the said mage. Sherria also cheered for her, which Lucy answered with a smile. Lyon and Laxus on the other hand was silently observing.

On the downside, Fairy Tail mages had no ideas it was their beloved Celestial Mage.

* * *

"Ready set kabo~!" the pumpkin man yelled.

Without any hesitation, Warcry initiated the first attack and kept apologizing while he attempted to hit Lucy. For the celestial mage, avoiding him was no problem due to those 3 months of training with her comrades.

Knowing that physical attacks hadn't been much effective in battling the Saber mage, the Quatro Cerberus mage initiated his tear magic. Which was a definite BIG MISTAKE. Lucy seeing her enemy's strength and speed increased, she stopped.

She stopped defending.

She stopped attacking.

She only stood.

Silence followed throughout the crowd and anticipated her next move. Warcry took this as an opportunity and directly charged at her.

Lucy only smirked and held her fist to her palm.

"That position!" Lyon and Gray yelled in unison (out of shock). Everyone looked at the two ice mages. WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?!

"ICE MAKE: GEYSER!" Lucy yelled as Warcry was about to collide his fist onto her. Within seconds, a HUGE massive explosion of ICE has covered the entire stadium. The attack was so strong, it blew everyone out of their seats. Smoke of dust and rubble fogged the entire arena. A figure can be seen through the fog, but whose figure is it?

As the smoke cleared up, a knocked out Warcry can be seen frozen in one of the icy glaciers of the mage's attack. But that wasn't the only thing that caught there eye, an unhooded mage ( _due to her attack_ ) standing in the middle of the arena holding out her fist in the air broadcasting her Saber mark was seen.

"LUCY?!" Everyone except certain people (the ones who know her true identity) screamed at the sight of her.

Lucy looked around and realized "OH CRAP!"

* * *

-Chapter 5 Fin-

* * *

 **Omake:**

The wind blew harder as the hood of her cloak fell down from her face. Her hair danced with the breeze of the wind, her eyes shone brighter than the sun. Her face was redder than usual, but she became absolutely more beautiful in Lyon's eyes. All this time, it was…

"Lucy." Lyon whispered. His heart was beating even faster. When did she became more beautiful? Lucy was frozen, she didn't know what to do. Lyon stared at her longingly, the puzzle is finally complete. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Slowly his face became closer and closer to the celestial mage's, their faces were inches from each other. And-

Their lips finally touched. It was soft and every guy's dream. When Lyon parted from the kiss, he opened his eyes.

"GRAY?! GROSS! GET YOUR ASS OF MY LIPS! OH MY POOR SOUL HAS BEEN TAINTED BY- BY- BY YOU! DAMN YOU." Lyon screamed as he ran away from the garden.

"Thanks Gemini" Lucy giggled

1 hour later, Crocus City ran out of toothpastes stock.

* * *

-Omake Fin-

* * *

 **A/N:** This fic is not dead. I am so sorry for not updating. School sucked the life out of me and I couldn't find time to update. But! Worry not! It is now summer vacation! Yay! This chapter wasn't proofread.


End file.
